The embodiments herein relate generally to outdoor lighting assemblies.
A transformer is an electrical device that transfers energy between two or more circuits through electromagnetic induction. A varying current in the transformer's primary winding creates a varying magnetic flux in the core and a varying magnetic field impinging on the secondary winding. This varying magnetic field at the secondary induces a varying electromotive force (emf) or voltage in the secondary winding. Making use of Faraday's Law in conjunction with high magnetic permeability core properties, transformers can thus be designed to efficiently change alternating current voltages and amperage from one voltage level to another within power networks.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, an outdoor light assembly comprised a transformer which rested in a can and converted source AC power to a local AC power necessary for operating the light. However, the transformer sat on the wires and over time, damages the wires, causing the circuit short out. Further, the transformer also covered the drain hole and cause retention of water in the can.
Prior art solutions involved stacking bricks in the can in order to lift the transformer from the bottom of the can. However, bricks obscured draining holes in the bottom of the can. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.